Catch and Release
by SaltAndBurn.NoException
Summary: Kate is the daughter of a well-known politician but she's also a lover, an alibi and a distraction to the greatest criminal mastermind in the world. Their twisted relationship has its ups and downs but at the end of the day she's still his favorite toy, one that he's even willing to abuse in order to keep her in line. / Mortiarty/OC
1. Chapter 1

_But you'll come back each time you leave_  
><em>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<em>

**Taylor Swift - Blank Space**

* * *

><p>"So where exactly are you going now?" Kate asked as they stopped below a red traffic light and she glanced at the man in the driver's seat.<p>

He tapped his fingers with those recently manicured nails on the steering wheel, apparently his mind filled with a melody only he could hear. For a moment she believed he wouldn't answer so Kate rested the side of her head against the cold window. "I reserved the private room of a restaurant where we're going to have dinner," he then began to explain without taking his eyes off the road. "The waiter or waitress will get a nice tip for making sure we won't be disturbed."

"Okay."

With that she closed the conversation for the rest of the ride and began to wonder why Jim decided to drive himself that night. Usually he had someone to take care of it but this time something was different about him. _Different_, she thought with a smile creeping on her rosy lips, _compared to what?_ He wasn't a saint, and wasn't exactly sane either so what exactly did different mean in his case?

The restaurant, of course, was amazing but she wasn't really used to anything less. Her parents had always taken her to places like this and Jim… Well, Jim always loved to show off. He kept quiet about what he was doing so the reason he wore those designer suits was quite simple: he wanted to make a statement. He was successful, wealthy, and had everything he hadn't back when he was young. Those who even dared to make fun of him would now feel nothing but jealousy if they ever met again and Jim would devour every single moment of it.

Kate knew that in a way she was just some kind of a trophy for him. A gorgeous woman he could show around every time they went somewhere together and between those occasions they simply had fun.

The waiter closed the door after he left and Kate found herself staring at Jim who tugged at his beloved Westwood suit. His lips turned into a wicked smile and she expected him to say goodbye any moment. This is what he usually did, especially after he got one of those phone calls at the oddest times of the day. Every once in a while Jim disappeared for days or weeks and then returned as if nothing had happened.

But this time he didn't move. He stood there, his eyes fixed on her, his breathing even and slow. "What now? Will you leave through some back door?" she asked quietly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I won't."

His answer surprised her and Kate had absolutely no idea what to ask next. Maybe he was only planning to stay for a while just in case the waitress returned; she had no reason to nurture false hopes about him changing his mind. Then, finally, Jim moved and looked down at his phone, swiping on the screen as if he was reading an email or another message. This was more like him and in a weird way she loved the sight of him being so focused on his work. Just when she made up her mind to sit down by the table and take a sip of her wine Jim visibly turned off his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Wait, are you… Have you just turned off your phone?"

Jim raised his eyebrows while he flashed a smirk at her. "Obviously," he replied as if it was normal in his case. What he said next, though, made the situation even stranger, because the sentence left his mouth quite naturally. "You said you were hungry and we were interrupted."

"So you brought me here? Why?"

"I've been away for two months," he began to explain as he stepped closer and put his hand on the side of her neck, his thumb slowly running along her jawline. "The least I can do is giving you a nice and normal date."

She knew it was all a lie and he was only manipulating her but after those long weeks without him she needed this. The way he touched her, how his hands firmly grabbed her body to pull her closer erased every single thought out of her mind. Resistance was futile and he knew she was aware of this. Jim gently bit her lower lip and drew a deep moan out of her.

"I want you," he growled.

"You promised me dinner." Jim rested his forehead against hers and let out a sigh. "Hey, don't take me to a restaurant and expect to have sex instead of ordering something to eat."

His brown eyes were fixed on her as if he was a predator looking at its prey. In a way, this is exactly what he was doing, especially whenever he came back to her. "Fine, let's eat," he gave in after a long but silent battle.

Once they settled down and Jim ordered for both of them – like he usually did, as if she was unable to make her own choices –, Kate began playing with her golden watch. Giving her expensive gifts was one of the many ways he tried to keep her in line, make sure she kept his secret about the underground criminal network he controlled so perfectly. "Will you tell me where you were all this time?" she asked quietly without looking at him.

"Work," Jim began but stopped almost immediately. "You don't have to know the details."

"Jim, I know who you are." Finally turning her gaze to look at him she bit her lower lip and reached for her glass. "Why don't you trust me for once?"

Silence followed her words and he didn't even look at her. "Because knowing these things would potentially put you in danger," he replied monotonously after a minute.

"And you don't want to lose me because you need me to have access to my father," she finished his sentence with a nod.

Jim shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "I also like having you around."

"Do you now?"

"I always did," he stated with a frown. "Does it really surprise you?"

"Actually, it does."

"It shouldn't."

She found it astonishing how easily he faked these emotions. Jim was a psychopath and sometimes he didn't even try to hide it. Maybe, and it was quite a strong maybe, he was able to feel something for another human being but these moments were surely temporarily. Most of the things he did, the way he acted when they were together in public or whenever they were behind closed doors would have been natural for others, but for Jim it was just a perfectly orchestrated act.

The only time he didn't have to play some stupid role was when they were in bed, where he was always demanding and feral because sex was just a primal need for him. But she loved it. Even though it was almost humiliating, Kate loved every second of the time they spent together.

* * *

><p>The next time she heard from Jim was the day a man showed up in front of her door to hand over a small box; and inside that very box was a golden ring with a beautiful piece of yellow diamond. For her biggest surprise there were only two words written on a small paper that had been carefully tugged under the ring: "<em>Marry me<em>". The absence of a question mark made it obvious it was a statement and he most likely wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Did she want to even think about saying yes to him? No, not really. Especially not after he didn't even take the effort to do it in person, he just sent that goddamn ring to her as if it was a bouquet of flowers of something. His idea of this engagement was obviously a part of a plan he had, one she knew absolutely nothing about. Jim always kept her in the dark when it came to his real job and tried to make her forget all her questions by manipulating her.

Looking down at the ring in her hand, Kate let out a sigh. She couldn't deny it was beautiful… No, she couldn't let this shining beauty cloud her mind. If Jim really wanted something from her he had to tell her in person. That was the only way she was willing to even think about saying yes. As soon as she picked up her phone from the coffee table she dialed the number of the person who could help her make a point to Jim.

"Hey, Seb, it's Kate," she said the moment the deep voice answered on the other end of the line. "Listen, I really need you to do me a favor. Can you come over now?"

He did come and soon sank down onto the couch when he noticed the unmistakable shape of the box. Every other moment his gaze shifted to her and Kate only shrugged at him. Sebastian ran a hand through his short hair and leaned back. "I can't believe he asked you to marry him," he finally spoke up.

"So you don't know what he's planning?"

"No, this is the first time I hear about this."

"Okay, you can ask him when you give him back the ring."

Sebastian shot a shocked look at her. "What? You want me to go to Jim, give him back this ring and tell him you practically said no?" he asked slowly.

"Exactly," Kate nodded.

"Oh, no, forget it." Laughing, he stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of her. "I won't do it."

"Why?"

He came to an abrupt halt and looked down at her. "Because he will kill me, that why," he explained simply.

"Don't be ridiculous, he won't kill you."

"Sorry, you're right. He'll ask someone else to do it."

"My answer won't change. Jim only wants me to marry him because he has some stupid plan or he simply wants to mark his territory to make sure I won't date anyone else. Whatever his reason is, I don't want to cooperate. I'm tired of his manipulation."

"Yet you always give in to him. I know he can be ridiculously charming but if you don't want him to play with you, leave him." He rested his forearms on the back of the couch and took a look at his hand in which he still kept the box with the expensive piece of jewelry inside. "So if you still want me to, fine, I'll give this back to him. But you need to understand he really likes you. Well, in the only way he can, I guess, but he does."

"And what would me saying yes change? He would still disappear for days, weeks or even months over and over again, coming back for one or two nights and doing ridiculously nice things to make it up."

Sebastian eventually gave up trying and decided to leave, hoping he would be able to return the ring without being killed in the next forty-eight hours. Long minutes passed after that and Kate couldn't help but think of what he had said about Jim and his feelings. But there was no turning back and deep inside she knew this was the right thing to do. She only needed some time to forget him and start over. Forgetting, though, wasn't all that easy because the ex-solder returned a few minutes later with a worried look on his face.

"Did you forget something here?"

"Not exactly," he replied hurriedly as he marched inside. "Jim wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't he call _me_?"

"Because I believe he wanted to ask me what I was doing here first and when I told him it's about the ring, he sent me back. He promised to call me back any moment."

"Perfect." They sat on the couch and stared at his phone for the next few minutes. Kate meanwhile pulled up her blonde hair into a ponytail and tried to clear her thoughts. Then the phone rang and she immediately picked it up, not giving its owner the chance to touch it. "Jim, it's Kate," she said after answering. "Leave Sebastian out of this because I was the one who asked him to give you back the ring-"

Jim interrupted him, his voice calm and almost cold and authoritative. "Keep the ring, stay at home and I'll go over in an hour."

"No, don't come here. I don't care about this ring because my answer is no."

"Kate," he tried and she could hear him letting out a sigh.

"No, Jim! I'm tired of this on and off thing we have. We had fun, hopefully you got close enough to my father to get whatever you want in the future, but I'm done with you. For good," she added.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, it is." With this she quickly ended the call and gave the device back to its rightful owner. "Thanks and sorry for getting you in the middle of this," Kate told the man who hugged her as an answer.

* * *

><p>I'm normally not a Taylor Swift fan but I heard this song and all I could think of were the notes I made for this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_You keep my heart under the cover of night_

_Could be the devil in a clever disguise_

_Temptation leads us, it's too late for goodbye_

_Say you're here on my side_

_Want you here on my side_

**Digital Daggers - State of Seduction**

* * *

><p>If it wasn't James Moriarty, Kate would have been surprised to hear he had the guts to come to her parents' house for the weekend. But he was there, as it turned out, even making it look like they were together again. Fooling everyone came just as naturally for him as breathing and he undeniably had the required charm to pull such tricks all the time. On the way to her bedroom, as she passed the old paintings on the dimly lit hallway, she wondered if he was planning to announce their non-existent engagement. Her parents would be filled with joy, of course, because they really liked Jim. For them he was intelligent, successful and handsome enough to provide a stable and peaceful life for their daughter.<p>

Kate let out a quiet chuckle when she realized her life was currently revolving around a word containing two simple letters: _if_. If she could finally get rid of Jim, if he was planning to force her to do something she didn't want to and if he would kill her once he couldn't use her anymore.

Right after almost knocking on her own door Kate entered the bedroom and casually leant her shoulder against the doorframe. Jim didn't seem to notice her so she cleared her throat and asked, "What are you doing here, Jim?"

The man who had been reading a book now closed and put it back on the shelf then turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Just as his brown eyes fell on her, Jim's lips turned into a delicate smile. He looked almost happy to see her, but she knew he was a psychopath with a lifetime of experience in faking emotions and manipulating other people. This certain smile usually meant he was about to present a perfectly constructed lie.

"I heard about the party your parents organized for tomorrow and I need to get in," the man replied without turning to look at her. He picked up a photograph that was neatly set on the edge of her old desk.

"So you told them we were back together," she said with a huff.

Nodding, he pulled out his hand from his pocket and ran his fingers down the previous Alexander McQueen tie. "Aren't we?" Jim asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, Jim, we're not. This is definitely not how it works. I told you I don't want to marry you and it was over between us."

"I brought you a dress, I hope you'll like it," he said, pointed at her bed where he put it.

Kate couldn't believe he was doing this. Changing the topic like this would've been childish in any other case but when it came to this very man, such a move wasn't even that surprising. Still she put up her hands then ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, God, you're not even listening to me," she said quietly.

"I'm listening but I don't really care," Jim admitted as he walked closer to her. "We've been through this conversation before… on many different occasions if you think about it," he added, putting his hand on the side of her neck.

He was playing the same stupid game with her. Standing close, touching her tenderly: this was his way to control her. And, even though Kate hated to admit it, it usually worked. James Moriarty was a master manipulator, one that was intelligent enough to know what to use against her and which words to choose when he talked.

"But I really can't do this, Jim," she tried weakly.

Right then Jim's strategy took a sharp turn. His eyes narrowed, a cold and almost cruel glint emerging out of nowhere. "You can and you will," he stated sternly, his fingertips slowly digging into her skin.

"What does that supposed to mean?" After pushing his hand away, Kate took a step back.

"You're a clever girl, I guess you already know the answer," he replied as he sank his hand back into his pocket.

"No, I don't, so maybe you should take a few minutes to enlighten me."

He laughed and once again he looked like an adorable puppy, not like a psychopath. Shaking her head Kate looked away. Maybe it would help her - at least she hoped it would happen this way.

"You love me, Kate," he began to explain while his eyes scanned the photographs on her desk. "No matter how hard you try to deny it, how far you're willing to go to close me out of your life, you'll always come back," he informed her as if she hadn't known it.

"You arrogant son of a bitch," Kate hissed almost inaudibly. In the end she decided to close the conversation because she knew it wouldn't lead anywhere. He would win again, because he always did when they had an argument.

When they went downstairs her parents welcomed him as if he was already their son-in-law, and her father even invited Jim to join him in his study so they could have a chat. It had always amazed her how easily her parents, who were supposed to be intelligent people, fell for his charm and believed every word he said. Part of her wanted to warn them not to trust him but the possible consequences if Jim found out could be fatal.

Kate wasn't surprised when she found out he was about to stay with them for the night, sleeping on the couch in the small living room attached to her bedroom. She didn't want him in her bed, not after what happened between them.

In the morning she woke up to the sound of light footsteps but soon learned it was only Jim who had been up for some time, taking a look around the room. He already wore his suit, although his tie was still hanging loosely around his neck. Kate watched him silently, thinking about what to expect from him. She knew him too well compared to average people and it was probably more than dangerous. What would he do once he got bored of her?

"Would you ever hurt me?" she finally asked while she sat up and stretched her arms high above her head.

Jim gave her a questioning but eventually turned back to the mirror to fix his tie. "Why are you asking this now?"

This hadn't been the first time she heard him speak in such a bored tone, though she had only heard him use it when he was talking to someone about business, not while having a conversation with her. "Because sometimes I have a feeling you could kill me any second," she admitted quietly.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Kate nodded. "You'll hire someone to do it."

"I have Sebastian," Jim pointed out, making her gulp loudly. He obviously heard it because only a moment later he turned around and walked over to the bed with an almost concerned look on his face. "Do I really have to remind you I wouldn't let you get hurt?"

"Letting someone else hurt me is not the same as you hurting me; I know."

Jim ran a hand through his short brown hair and crouched down to be almost at eye level with her. "Kate, stop it."

"Or what?" she asked with a small laugh, her green eyes not leaving his brown ones.

It was almost as if he was hesitating because long seconds passed in silence. But he didn't answer, only stood up and moved over to where she had hung her dress the night before. "We'll be late."

"From my own parents' party?" she asked laughing. "Good luck with that." Jim rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. She thought about whether or not she should tell him what was on her mind at the moment and, after coming to the conclusion his reaction couldn't be worse than the upcoming party, she said, "I'm afraid of you, Jim. I have no idea what's going on in your head."

"Don't worry about this," he replied. "Think of something else, okay? Now, get ready."

Having no other choice, Kate did as she was told and less than an hour later they were down in the main room, talking to her parents' guests. She had to admit the royal blue cocktail dress Jim had bought her was the perfect choice and her mother was once again impressed by his taste. Kate looked around, only recognizing a few faces in the crowd, but Jim apparently had no problem identifying the most important people. At one point he excused himself and left her behind so he could talk to a tall man who happened to be her sister's boss.

For the very first time in a while her lips curled into an honestly happy smile at the thought of her beloved sister. They had the same green eyes and once the same deep brown hair color she had gotten rid of at least half decade ago. Back in the day they were not only sisters but best friends and every once in a while Kate caught herself missing those times. But they grew up and their paths led them in completely different directions: her sister was loyal enough to her boss to devote almost her entire life to him, while she had Jim who was a recurring problem in her life since her mid-twenties.

Since she had nothing better to do Kate decided to pass time by warming up her relationship with her sister. "Will you ever tell me why you use the name Anthea lately?" she asked with a smirk, glancing at the other woman over the glass of champagne in her hand. "Or is it so secret you would have to kill me if you told me?"

The brunette flashed an arrogant smirk at her before she said, "It's none of your business."

"Of course it's not. I guess I shouldn't ask you about your relationship with your boss either. What's his name again? Mark Holmes?"

"Mycroft," Anthea corrected her angrily as she put her empty glass on a table and dragged her sister out to the hall. "What relationship were you talking about anyway?"

"Oh, please, you're my sister," Kate informed her with a laugh. "And I'm not blind and neither is Jim."

"Yes, your boyfriend. How could I forget about him?" she asked, the corners of her mouth curled into a devilish smirk. "Still as perfect as he used to be?"

Just a moment of hesitation followed before she answered, "Of course he is."

"Does this mean there's no trouble in paradise?" Anthea went on as if she was suspecting something.

Her boss worked for the government, this is why their father wasn't so angry that she was only an assistant. Could she know something? No, it was probably just her paranoia. Too much time spent around Jim, that is. "Nope," she finally replied.

"Liar."

"What?"

"He left for quite a long time, didn't he?" Kate tried to say something but no sound left her throat. She knew. She really did know about it. "Kitty took your tongue? I don't buy your story about this fairytale of a relationship. He's not perfect and neither you are."

Seconds passed with the sisters only looking at each other, both trying to figure out how to go on. Kate had no idea what Anthea was planning but she knew one thing for sure: it seemed like she was keeping track of her private life, just as Jim used to. What the hell was it with people stalking her?

"You know what?" Kate spoke up quietly. "How about you keeping quiet about Jim and I'll do the same if someone asks about you and Mycroft?"

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good," she said with a smile then left to find Jim in the crowd.

Kate watched as Jim got himself another glass of champagne with a satisfied smile on his lips. Whatever topic he had just discussed with Holmes, it obviously went according to his plan. That was good because she didn't have the patience to deal with a moody Jim at the moment, not after her sister practically announced she was keeping an eye one her. No matter how much she liked him, though, it was becoming very obvious she had to get rid of him in the near future.

And it was also about time she threw him out of her parents' house.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Thank you for the favs, alerts and reviews because they mean a lot to me. I hope you liked this one - leave a review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
